Music Box
by Blameless
Summary: When a young girl mysteriously is found in the garden of the Vessalius family, questions arise as to who she is, and where she came from. And why does she cough so much? More dramatic than it sounds. OzxOc BreakxOc JackxOc Rated M for violence.


Alright, I don't own Pandora Hearts

If I did…. TT_TT it'd be amazing.

Anyway, my very first story so enjoy!

Criticism welcomed, even flames.

Rain poured mercilessly from the sky in unforgiving waves, lightening flashed in the sky and illuminated the figure of a small girl, soaked to the skin in a torn dress. A flashlight in hand Oscar Vessalius approached her, shielding his face from the drops that stung like icicles. "Miss?" He called out. It was odd, to suddenly have seen the figure of a person from his perch in the parlor room. At first he'd assumed it was an animal from how high he was, but when the "animal" didn't move he had frowned and decided something wasn't right. "Are you hurt?" He bent down next to the girl, and gasped. Trembling she clutched her hands to her body, looking up at him as tears streamed down her dirty face. "H-help" She coughed violently and closed her eyes, the anguish on her face fading as she fell into unconsciousness. Oscar picked her up, a sick feeling in his stomach as he rushed her into the building and had her tended to. For a moment her eyes had cracked open, her cold hand twitched in his own as he sat besides her. "What's your name?" He asked her softly, trying not to raise alarm. "Lillian." Her voice cracked before her eyes slid closed as she fell into oblivion.

Months later the sky stirred dark with heavy clouds and a small voice sighed, green orbs gazing out into the pouring rain. "Oz!" The owner of the green orbs blinked, and turned from his position perched atop the windowsill. A young woman of 16 stood, catching her breath with her hands on her hips. Chest heaving the young woman stood only at 5'4" with long curly black hair and deep stormy gray eyes. The dark circles under her eyes made her pale complexion seem sickly, and her pale pink lips were turned into a frown. "I thought I asked you to stay in your room." Oz pouted and shook his head, his arms crossed as he slid off the sill. "I got bored." Sighing, the young woman took his wrist gently and tugged him out of the parlor, and down the long dark hallway. Oz watched the woman for a minute, and guilt began to weigh on his heart. "Lillian?" The young woman in question gazed down at the boy, her eyelids heavy and her gaze tired. "Yes Oz?"

He looked down at his feet and fidgeted for a moment, causing the two to stop in the middle of the hall. "Are you mad?" He asked quietly, not meeting her gaze. Her gaze softened, arms wrapped around the boy and he looked up to see her sweet smile. "Not at all, I'm just tired is all; now let's go get you dressed for bed." Grinning brightly Oz grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Tucking him the young woman sighed and blew out the candles, leaving the sleeping boy in his room. Closing the door she paused, and a terrible cough wracked her body, shaking her shoulders violently. Pressing a white kerchief to her lips she awaited the passing of the fit and gazed down at the kerchief exhausted. Frowning deeply she tucked it away and regained herself, walking off to find Gilbert to usher him to bed.

The next morning after a chaotic morning of fighting Oz out of bed and saving Gilbert several times from the cat Lillian stood outside, Ada crying in her arms, her knee scraped. "Shh shh Ada sweetie it's okay." Setting the crying child down she bettered the scrape with a kiss and called out to Gilbert and Oz, running about carelessly. A hand clasped her chest as her eyes slid closed, the world was starting to spin and a burning sensation overtook her. "Lillian?" Oscar stood over her, Ada had run off to play with the boys and Lillian noticed she was crouched on the ground, staring at the grass. Blinking she shook her head, taking the offered hand in front of her. "I'm alright." Gently she rubbed her stomach and looked back at the giggling children. "There's a doctor on his way. You haven't gotten much better since I found you." Lillian looked up at Oscar, the deep worry in his eyes and frown on his face was quite uncharacteristic. Lillian felt her stomach tighten. "I don't need a doctor." She turned away, and shuddered at the heavy hand that clasped her shoulder. "You'll see him, just to make sure." Sighing, she knew she was trapped. It'd been months, and she really didn't feel much better since that day in the rain. "Alright." Satisfied, he let go of her and patted her head before greeting the children, his bright smile back in place.

Watching them Lillian felt blood rushing in her ears, everything seemed to run in slow motion. A chill seemed to radiate from her left; turning her head she felt her heart drop. A girl in white stood next to her; slowly turning as Lillian had she smiled sweetly at the older woman. Reaching out Lillian gasped as the younger girl took her hand, her fingers freezing. Everything seemed to fade into black as tears pricked her hot burning eyes, sliding them closed was painful as she felt the salty tears fall. The last words echoed in her ear before darkness consumed her. "My knight, I miss you."


End file.
